Media content companies such as TV channels or radio stations always try to offer new services to their customers in order to retain their customers. For example, TV channels may offer mobile content to customers of a broadcast company that broadcasts the content of the TV channel. In order to provide the broadcast company customers with an access to the mobile content, the customers must receive an access code from the TV channel in order to authorize a given mobile device of a customer to access the mobile content. The access code may be sent via email to the customers. However, sending emails to each customer may be cumbersome and time-consuming for the TV channel. Furthermore, the customer has to access the email in which the code access is contained, copy the access code, and enter the access code into the mobile application that will allow him to access the mobile content. This method for a user to access the mobile content is time-consuming and may prevent some customers from accessing the mobile content offered by the TV channel. The customer might also need to create a username and password with the TV broadcaster in order to access the mobile content. Such credentials are often forgotten or unknown to the customer and as such the advantage of broader usage of the mobile application is limited
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for authorizing a user device.